Nature and Frost
by Fallenangel5342
Summary: As a punishment, Mother Nature takes Jack Frost to Camp Half-Blood to help her run it. Things take a turn for the worst when they found out two foes team up. Now the demigods and the Guardians have to join forces to save the world as they know it. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is one of my first stories but I hope you like it. Sorry if it confuses you for a while, but all will be explained… eventually. Constructive criticism is recommended and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TROTG or PJO.**

* * *

He had _no right! _He absolutely had no right to do that! Making it snow on the equator! Without even asking for my permission! Oh, when I get my hands on him!

I was 'flying' to North's workshop to talk with him. No, not to talk with North. He wasn't the cause of my anger. My anger was directed at Jack Frost, who just happened to be at North's for a Guardian meeting.

The wind tells me that I have arrived at the workshop. I drop down and turn from my wind state to my human one. As usual, the workshop is full of noise. The wind leads me up the stairs and to the room where the meeting was taking place. I knock on the door with my staff and walk in.

Almost immediately, a jolly, Russian accent greets me. "Nat! So nice to see you again!" I feel North pull me into a hug that pulls me off my feet. My anger boils down slightly as I hug my old friend back.

"Hey, Nicky!" I say as he puts me back down. My attention is pulled away from him as I feel the four other presences in the room. Presumably the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Bunnymund, and Jack Frost, the source of my problems.

"Who's the Sheila? And why is she here?" An Australian accent asks, probably the Easter Bunny.

North answers before I can. "She's Mother Nature and… why are you here, Nat?" I detect a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well, someone," I gesture my staff to where I felt his cold presence, my voice turning cold, "thought it was a superb idea to make it snow on the equator!" I hear a nervous laugh.

"Jack!" Tooth shouts.

"Hey, people in Brazil need some winter fun too!" Jack defends himself. Hearing this, my anger heightened.

"Did you think about the consequences though?" I ask him, my voice starting to rise. Not waiting for the reply, I continue. "There will be flooding after the snow melts, peoples' crops will die, and they will be freezing because they don't have proper clothes or shelter. Also, creatures will die. Already, 37, wait, make that 38, have died." The anger was running through my veins was starting to be replaced with exhaustion. I sigh and rub my temples. It would take forever to clean this up and I already got the gods on my back because of it.

After hearing my outburst, everyone in the room was quiet. North puts his hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me. I feel a blast of cold air and I sense Jack move so he was right in front of me.

"I'm truly sorry, I didn't think about it that way." I hear the regret in his voice and I nod my head. "Is there any way I can help?"

I consider it for a second. "No, no you can't help with this." Suddenly an idea pops in my mind. Giving him a small smirk, I continue, "But there might be another way for you to make it up." North, as always, reads my mind and groans slightly, but I can hear the silent laugh hidden in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm so happy that it's Spring Break! A week doing almost nothing! Ok, back to fanfiction. Thank you to Oro Rosa, Sleepery(no, Mother Nature isn't Jack's mother, sorry), and catz are the all time best. Here are your guy's cookie (::) Hope you like the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TROTG or PJO.**

* * *

"Come on! Tell me where we are going!" Jack shouts to me over the wind. Laughing, I shake my head. Wind whispers in my ear and I start to descend.

"You're taking me to Central Park?" He asks, following me. "You know it's the beginning of summer here, right?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, I know. I need to check up on some things here and we're meeting some of my friends also."

"So this isn't our final destination?" He asks hopefully.

"No, Long Island is." I give him a smirk as we land.

His next question takes me by surprise. "Are we going to where that force field thingy is?" Curiosity enters his voice. Stunned, I stop and turn to him. He laughs and flicks my head with his staff. Before I can say or do anything, a voice calls my name.

"There you are, the famous Mother Nature!" Grover yells. I hear his hoofs kicking up the dirt and grass as he trots towards us. When he is close enough, I reach out and give him a hug.

"Hey Grover, how are things doing here?" I ask, sensing a lot of activity and growth in the trees around us.

"Things are going great! I got Juniper organizing the nymphs and sprites to plant more trees and I even got some of Demeter's children to help out." I hear exhaustion in his voice as well as the pride.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Pan chose well. Thank you so much."

Jack coughs loudly behind us. "Does someone care to explain to me what's going on?"

"Who's he?" Grover asks suspiciously. Jack jumps in the air and hover closer to Grover.

"You can see me?" He asks him in awe.

"Yes, I can see you. Why wouldn't I?" I raise an eyebrow at him. After a couple seconds, I feel realization run through him. "Never mind, don't answer that."

I laugh and answer his first question. "Grover this is Jack Frost, Jack this is Grover Underwood."

"Why do you answer his questions but not mine?" Jack whines.

"I known him longer and he didn't make the equator freeze over." I point out.

"Wait, _you're _the one who made it snow in Brazil?" Grover shouts. Hearing the anger in his voice, I lay a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Yes, that's why he's here. North thought it would be a good idea, too." I tell him. He nods but I can feel him still glaring at Jack.

"You told North and not me?! How am I supposed to make it up to you if I don't even know what I'm supposed to do?" Jack shouts, starting to pace.

Hearing some voices, I tap my staff on the ground. Two demigods were nearing us, neither a child of Demeter. "You didn't tell me you got a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon to help, Grover."

He thinks for a second, then replies. "Oh, they aren't actually helping. They're my friends Annabeth and Percy. Mr. D sent them."

Jack stops pacing long enough to ask a question. "Will they be able to see me too?" I nod my head. Demigods have always been an exception to the rule since I came along.

"Hey, Grover!" A guy, Percy, greets. Grover moves away from me and I think they do that weird handshake/hug thing that guys do. Someone, probably Annabeth, clears their throat and Wind tells me Grover turns to hug her. A cold blast tells me that Jack moved to stand by me.

"Who are they?" Annabeth asks, probably pointing at us.

"Didn't Dionysus tell you guys?" Grover asks. A silence follows where Wind tells me that they shook their heads. "Well let me introduce you guys, then. That's Mother Nature, who prefers to be called Nat, and that's Jack." His voice turns to stone when he says Jack's name.

"I did say that I was sorry, didn't I?" Jack whispers to me. I hold back a laugh and nod my head.

Percy cheerfully introduces himself and Annabeth. I feel Jack prepare to hover besides me but I grab his sleeve to keep him on the ground. He glares at me and I try my best to glare back at him. Finally, I turn back to the two teens.

"Hello. How has Dionysus been treating you guys? It's been a while since I've seen him." I smile at my unintentional joke.

"Good, well as good as he gets. He had been treating us better ever since his sentence got shortened, though." Annabeth replies. She continues, "That reminds me, we need to get going. See you later, Grover." I give him one last hug and start to follow her with Jack in tow.

"Can someone tell me where we are going?" Jack asks.

"No one told you?" Percy inquires.

Jack shakes his head. "She refuses to tell me anything." He replies, poking me with his staff.

"I told you where we're going. I just didn't tell you the name of the place or why we are going there." I say, walking around a bench.

"I thought I knew the why."

"Kinda, you know why I'm making you help me." I stop, sensing the trees spread out. Tapping my staff on the ground, I sense we are by the street. Wind rushes around me, urging me off the ground. Jack hears it too, but I keep him from flying off.

"Dude, why aren't you wearing any shoes?" Percy asks from my right. Jack shrugs and looks around the street.

"How are we getting from here to Long Island?" He asks them. I feel Annabeth and Percy share a smile and lead us to car. Jack gives a low whistle. Must be a nice car.

I jump in and greet the driver. "Hello Argo, been awhile." Sensing him nod, I smile and lean back.

Jack slides in next to me and whispers, "Okay, it's a nice car and all but couldn't we just have flied?" I roll my eyes and push my hair out of my face. Knowing it will take a while to get to camp, I close my eyes and go asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm deeming this my most successful story. Thank you all! A lot of things will be explained in this chapter. For those who haven't figured out, NO HATING! I'M NOT CHANGING IT! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TROTG or PJO/HOO**

* * *

"TWO SPECIES BECAME EXTINCT TODAY!" Jake screamed in my ear to wake me up. It worked but I ended up 'accidentally' hitting him in the face with my staff.

"What in Hades!" I shout at him. "You couldn't just have shaken me awake like a normal person?"

He laughs. "What would be the fun in that?" I try to hit him again but he ducks.

"Sorry to intrude but we're here." Percy says, sounding like he was holding back a laugh. I hear a thump. "Owe, Annabeth that hurt!" Rolling my eyes, I get out the car.

Immediately, I'm surrounded by the sound of animals and the smell of fresh air. The sunshine hits my face, warming it. I close my eyes briefly and enjoy my surroundings. Sighing, I open them and head up Half-Blood Hill. Jack falls in step besides me, mumbling something about melting in this heat.

When we get to the border, I stop and wait for Percy and Annabeth to show up. Jack stares at the dragon at the foot of the pine tree. When he reaches to touch it, I use my staff to slap away his hand. They finally catch up with us and start to enter the camp. Jack tries to follow but keeps on getting pushed back. I laugh and he glares at me.

"This happens every time. So how am I supposed to enter?" He asks me.

"Just wait a second." I walk through the border into the camp. Turning back to him, I say formally, "I, Mother Nature, give Jack Overland permission to enter camp." He tries to walk through but he bounces back again. "Seriously? You're going to make me use my actual name? Fine. I, Natalie Wooden, give Jack Overland permission to enter camp." This time I hear the rumble of thunder. When Jack tries to enter camp again, it actually works.

"Nice name, Nat." He tells me. I send a gust of wind to push his staff off from where it was balanced on his shoulder. "Hey!"

Surprising, he stays quiet as we walk to the Big House. The whole way there, I felt his curiosity coming off him in waves. When we get in front of the building, I start to pick up my cousin's vibes and take the lead. We find him outside playing pinochle with Chiron.

"Hello, Dionysus, Chiron." I give both of them a nod and I give Chiron a smile.

"I thought you would never show up! Want to join?" My whole body stiffens and I glare at him. Apparently it worked because he mumbles an apology. Behind me, I feel Annabeth and Percy's shock and nearly laugh.

Suddenly, Jack jumps up and points at Dionysus. "Wait, I know you!"

"Hey, you're the boy that keeps on covering my vines in frost!" He says bitterly.

Jack replies. "And you're the guy that keeps swearing like a sailor every time I try to get in here." I move my head between them, trying to get a read on both of them.

"Why did you bring him?" Dionysus asks me.

I sigh. "He owes me. He's the one that made it snow on the equator and North agreed that it would do him some good if he learned how to handle responsibility." I explain, fiddling with my cloak button.

"It's your own funereal." He warns me. "I need to leave soon so I'll let Chiron give you the rundown. Remember, just because you're a child of Demeter doesn't mean you can't give these kids a hard time. Enjoy!" With that, my cousin was gone.

"Okay, _now _will someone tell me what is going on?" Jack asks, hitting his staff on the ground in frustration.

"Yeah, can you explain that to us, too?" Percy asks, sounding confused.

I turn my head to Chiron. "Do you want me to explain?"

"Yes please."

I consider where to start. "What do you know about Greek mythology, Jack?"

He shrugs. "Just what North told me and that I shouldn't try to annoy any of the gods."

Laughing, I say, "Well, you failed epically at that. The man that you have been pissing off was Dionysus, the god of wine. I'm a minor goddess of nature."

"Wait, you're a nature spirit?" I nod my head, knowing where this is going. "And gods are immortal, like living immortal?" Biting my lip, I give another nod. "How are you both?"

"Ummm… the gods and Manny didn't have a conversation when I died and they kinda both brought me back to life." I didn't particularly want to talk about my death.

"So, you got brought back as a minor god and a spirit. Interesting." I can feel his curiosity boiling over. "Let me guess, this is a camp for demigods. So, why are we here?"

"I made a bet with my cousin about having his sentence shorten. Short story: I lost so I get to be in charge of the camp for a whole year." Percy and Annabeth both let out a relieved sigh. Percy's confusion didn't ease that much though.

"Okay, that explains why you're here but what's a spirit? Who's Manny? And who are you?" The last question was directed at Jack.

"I'm Jack Frost. Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun, and companion of the North Wind. A spirit is someone who died and the Man in the Moon, a.k.a. Manny, decides to bring them back to do a certain duty. Manny also picks a new Guardian, someone who protects children, from time to time." He finishes, taking a seat on the crook of his staff.

Annabeth is the first one to recover, sort of. "Wait, you want us to believe your Jack Frost and there is a man living in the moon? If that's true, I must be the Easter Bunny." I try my hardest not to snort at her last remark. It didn't work.

"It is true and you can't be Bunny. He's Australian and a six-foot tall rabbit who's obsessed with boomerangs and gardening." Jack scoffs.

"Wait, the Easter Bunny is Australian?" Percy shouts.

"Really that's what you focus on?" Annabeth grumbles. When she speaks again, it's to us. "Prove it."

Now I can feel Jack's mischievous break the (fake) meter. I groan and put my head in my hands. Jack laughs, jumps up, and slams his staff on the ground. Immediately, ice covers the ground in an intricate design and I feel Jack go airborne to admire his handiwork. I let him enjoy it for a while before I wave my hand, melting the ice.

When Annabeth speaks again, her voice is tinged with wonder. "Okay, I believe you." There's a pause where I assume Percy nods his head in agreement.

"Well, good to have that cleared up." Chiron says amused. "The bonfire is about to start soon. Do you want to introduce yourself now or in the morning?"

It's night already? The heat of the sun is considerably less. Focusing my thoughts, I say, "We'll do it tomorrow at breakfast. You can tell them what's happening and that I wanted to settle in."

"Will you be sleeping in the Big House?" I shake my head. I could never feel as comfortable in there as I felt in my cabin. "What about you, Jack?"

He takes a second to answer. "No, I'll find somewhere else."

I stand up. "It was nice to meet you Annabeth and Percy. See you in the morning." With that, I turn and start to walk to the woods, where my cabin is built. After a couple moments, I feel a cold breeze.

"I have a couple questions for you."

"Shoot." I turn my head slightly.

"First, why are you heading into the creepy woods?" He asks.

Smiling, I answer. "After I died, I stayed in camp for a while. But I couldn't sleep in Demeter's cabin anymore and I found the Big House a little creepy. So, I came in here and built myself a cabin. It should still be here."

Jack takes no time to come up with a second question. "How does North know about this place and how do you guys know each other?"

"North is the son of Hephaestus and Hermes is his great-something grandfather. We both came here when we were alive and were friends. I was made a spirit before, which is why he's an adult and I look like a teenager." I add on sensing his next question.

We walk in silence for a couple of minutes. The wind and trees where telling me that we were close. Finally, we get to the old oak tree. Jack lets out a low whistle. My cabin's actually more of a treehouse then an actual cabin. It's perched in the branches roughly twenty feet off the ground. There's a latter but I don't use it that much.

Wind immediately picks me up when I jump and deposits me on the porch. Jack lands quietly besides me. I head towards the front door and walk inside.

The smell of leaves and dust fill the stuffy cabin. I walk around, pulling back curtains and opening the windows. There is a total of five rooms; three bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living room/kitchen. Walking back into the living room, I hear the ruffling of pages.

"Why are all these books in brindle?" He asks, now sprawled on the couch. I gape at him. Do I really hide it _that _well?

Amazed, I say, "Take a guess."

He takes a moment to think. Suddenly, he jumps up. "Your blind!?" I roll my eyes and nod. "How?"

"Well, it's kind of related to how I died." Sighing, I take a seat on a plush chair.

"Do I have to guess everything?" Jack exclaims, exasperated.

Holding back a laugh, I start to describe my demise. "A group of demigods, they were around seven or eight, were being chased into camp by some monsters. Me and my half-brother were on guard duty when they came. I sent him to warn Chiron and Dionysus while I fought the monsters. One of them slashed my eyes." I point at the faint scar that ran across my face. "It blinded me instantly but I still fought them in till one of them stabbed me in the back. I died but the children were safe."

Jack takes a second to process this information. When he speaks again, his voice is softer. "Why aren't your eyes clouded then? They're always clear and you keep on rolling your eyes and glaring at me."

"Both Apollo and Manny tried to fix my eyes and they were able to fix them so they didn't look scarred but the cells that connect the retina to the brain where too damaged for them to heal. I roll my eyes and glare at people because it became a habit. When I was reborn, I didn't like people knowing that I was blind. I still don't like it that much but I've gotten used to it." I answer.

"Is that another reason you moved into the woods?" Smiling, I nod my head. "Well, that makes a lot of sense." Jack says, jokingly.

Yawning, I stand up and stretch. "I'm going to crash. You're welcomed to stay, I have two guest rooms." I point down the hall on my left.

"Yeah, I'll stay. Thanks." Giving him a small smile, I tell him goodnight and go to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm really surprised I didn't get more feedback on the last chapter, especially the last part. Hmmm… anyways thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and/or followed, here's you cookie (::). Sorry it's so short. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TROTG or PJO/HOO.**

* * *

The campers were surprised to see that their new counselors were two teenagers. The girl had long, rich brown hair that had leaves and flowers woven through them. Her emerald green cloak matched her bright eyes. She had an air of seriousness around her, even on the rare times she smiled. The boy next to her was almost her exact opposite. He was so pale that he looked frozen. His white hair and piercing blue eyes only added to this effect and he was always smiling or laughing. When he looked at the girl, you could see a determined look in his eyes and his mischievous smile widened a bit.

No one could say that the girl was not nice but her seriousness made everyone a little wary of her. Only certain people, mainly Chiron, were able to slip past her armor and know what's actually underneath. But sometimes it does slip when she thinks no one is around and, if your there, you can see the sadness in her eyes. The boy only saw her armor slip one time. Upon this incident, he set a goal and was determined to complete it, no matter what.

* * *

**Even if it doesn't seem like it now, but this is a important chapter. It sets some things up and... sorry, I can't say anything else. Bye-bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, I know two short chapters in the row is kinda mean but they're posted on the same day so give me a break. Ah, mischievous Jack. Thank you for the reviews! Hope you Enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG or PJO/HOO**

* * *

I look around the forge. It was very stuffy and warm in here and the number of kids in here didn't help. Wiping my brow, I look around for the kid that Chiron described as the head of the Hephaestus cabin. After a couple minutes of suffering, I finally spot his curly black hair and elfish features.

Seeing he was busy drawing something, I wait for a couple seconds before I clear my throat. He dutifully ignores me and keeps on drawing. A little of annoyed, and amused, I walk right in front of him and poke him with my staff. Finally, his brown eyes focus on me.

"What do you want?" He asks, clearly annoyed. In response, I give him a smile. This only annoys him some more.

"I need some help building something. Chiron suggested you." I say, taking a seat on the crook of my staff.

Apparently, this was the right thing to say because his eyes spark with interest. "What do you want to build?"

"Is it possible for you to make an area inside the camp that's climate control?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "If you haven't noticed, the whole camp is climate controlled. What are you planning to do?"

"I need to section off a piece of camp that can have weather and not affect the rest of camp. I'll tell you why if you promise not to tell anyone, especially Nat." He raises his eyebrows, but nods. Placing my hands on the table, I cover part of it with frost. "I want to make an arena where I can make it snow and possibly conduct some snowball fights."

The boy looks at the frost and back at me. His wide eyes now hold some mischievous light in them, one that I'm very familiar with. "Sure, I'll help." He pulls out a new piece of paper and start on a design. "By the way I'm Leo."

Giving Leo a grin, I introduce myself, "Jack Frost." I extend my hand, but he is already immersed in his drawing. Shaking my head, I pull it back and walk outside. Step one of my plan was in action.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you Sleepery, Wolfrunner99-2, Awesome as Annabeth, and sailorice95 for the reviews, I appreciate them a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG or PJO/HOO**

* * *

_Mother Nature_

I walk out of my bedroom to hear the sound of bells. Confused, I locate the source of the sound: the porch. When I reach my hand out, it connects with something metal and a tinkling sound follows. A happy buzz fills my stomach. Wind chimes. I walk around the porch and find three more, ranging from a low brass sound to the high tinkling one. Without realizing it, a smile spreads across my face.

"Do you like them?" Surprised, I spin around to face Jack. I look back to the wind chime that I was studying and nod.

Turning back to him, I ask, "Where did you get them?"

"It's a secret." He laughs and I roll my eyes but the smile stays. "Bet you I can beat you to the pavilion." With that, Jack launches himself off the porch and races away.

I quickly follow suit and try to catch up with him. "Not fair!" Wind gives me a push and I'm right next to him. Another push and I'm ahead. Jack uses his shepherd crook to pull me behind him. I let him have the lead for a while but when we were close enough, I shoot ahead. Before he can catch up, I land.

"Better luck next time, Jack." I tell him, smiling widely. He flicks me with his staff and we head to breakfast.

* * *

_Jack_

The wind chimes and the race did their trick. She was smiling the whole morning and even part of the afternoon. Her seriousness diminished some but there was still a consistent sadness in her eyes. Shaking my head, I went to check up on Leo and the arena.

In the short amount of time that passed since he started, Leo made some tremendous progress on the project. The arena resembled the size and shape of a football field but it didn't have any bleachers and was surrounded by a clear dome. Leo said that it really was a quite simple design, but it still amazed me that he could build it that fast. He said it could be finished by tomorrow. Perfect.


End file.
